Boredom Is Blessing
by maybeaneko
Summary: He was bore. She was Desperate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: me not the owner of naruto….me just a fan **

**Warning:: lots of angst, rape and psychological behaviors n creepy Sasuke….**

**Those who hate SasuKarin… don't read simply this fic will be maximum 5-shots…**

**Chapter:: 1**

_She was warm and soft like every other girl. She was breathing heavily. He could feel her she was near. She was shivering for almost five minutes now. It was strange. They both were sweating. There was a thin layer of sweat all over his face. Her hairs were long and soft. They were spread over the bed sheet. Her eyes were close and she was trying to say something which he couldn't understand nor want to. He moved and she moaned. It wasn't a particular lovely sound neither was it bad. It simple was a sound from someone who is enjoying their time. Who was she? He didn't know what's her name? He didn't care. He move faster and they both reach climax._

_After few minutes she snake her arm around his waist but he didn't like that. He got up and collected his clothes. She asked him to stay, like every other girl which he refused. After dressing he picked his keys. He seated himself on the driving seat he checked the time it was only 12:30 which was early then he estimated. He started the car and drive home. He drove slowly because he knew there was no one waiting for him at home. _

….

Sound of chattering student were everywhere it was normal. He was waiting for his best friend at his locker. Few girls were gossiping nearby. A girl with brown ponytail was their center. They look towards him and giggle, than started chattering excitedly. He didn't know who she was, maybe she was his last night companion or will be coming night one. He didn't know and didn't care. Who ever want to be with him it was only for one night nothing else and nothing less. It wasn't that he was heartless monster because he isn't the one who offer them a night it was them who agree. He sign it was frustrating. They say when you at it you lost every sense, but it's not true. Last night was the same as many nights he was with her and not at the same time, and in the end he only delivered the pleasure. He sign again wasn't it a two way tunnel? You take some and give some? Well whatever he has manners and…..

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun"

He turn towards them while rubbing his sore shoulder. Where Naruto has delivered a friendly pat, 'Friendly Pat' seriously?

"Hey" he replied not that Naruto was listening because he was already blabbing about something cockroaches and Ramen or something while Sakura was smiling at him. Yup he was saying that he has manners why because even though Sakura had offer him, he had decline. Why? Because Naruto his best friend has a crush on Sakura since he remember…so, see he isn't a monster.

The bell rang, stated that the class and a long boring day has begun. It was in the middle of class that they heard a shouting coming from outside. Sasuke wasn't interested but the volume was too high to be ignored.

"I told you to bring the money, not your filthy face" a thud sound came indicating a falling and then the soft cry.

"But, but Suigetsu I bought the money" a girl with familiar voice replied.

After that everyone pretended to go back to their work as if it was nothing. Well it was common because this whole scenario happen twice or thrice a week. Sasuke who was pretending from the start continue. It wasn't that he was eavesdropping or something.

"But I brought you the same quantity you asked for…." A very weak voice answered.

"Haaaaann!... are you saying I am lying, ugly?" a pause " Do you want to find a new boy friend"

"Nooo, please don't. Please I will do anything please" ruffle of clothes "Please Suigetsu I will do it I will bring the money no matter what please forgive me…you know I love you right?" with each word the voice was becoming lighter and lighter that in the end you have to stain you ears to hear it. Yet Sasuke heard all. It was complicated feelings for him when someone express their feeling to him or someone else in front of him. Love is something which he didn't understand. Naruto said that when you are in love you felt butterfly in your stomach when you see them. Well Sasuke is bore and love is boring. He wasn't interesting in anyone he was complete without anyone. Naruto is naïve because you can't give your live to one person.

Bell rang and everyone started to pack their stuff, few who didn't even try to open their bag left quickly. Naruto was on his way towards him but before he could come any closer a girl cross him and slip a note on Sasuke desk and left. Sasuke look at the girl she wink before she left the room.

"Man, Sasuke you are popular as always" Sasuke didn't comment so naruto continue "that Yamanaka sure is hot"

"Hn you think so" he replied

"Nah, me a one woman man hehehe…"

"Hn" was the only response Naruto got before they left.

….

He was walking alone in the corridor without any hurry, it not like the school was over he had simply bunk the class well he usually didn't but today he was annoyed due to some reason he didn't know and seriously had no interest in wasting his time to figure it out so, he walk in the corridors to clear his mind. He came to stop in front of nursery. He consider of going on the roof top but abandon the idea because Naruto will surely come after the class looking for him and why didn't Naruto bunk the class along with him? Simple because Sakura also attend that class. He entered the nursery and was greeted by soil and fresh leave smell. It lifted his frustration a little bit. There were many different kinds of plant and he didn't know the majority of them. So he just continue to pass and analyzing the plants on his own but came to stop as he heard the voice of digging. So he wasn't alone and for some reason he walk towards the sound instead of walking away from it. He came to face the other occupant's back. He sign as he could oddly identify the strange red hair and strange cutting everywhere although she was tying her hair in a high ponytail. There in front of him was sitting the girl who was totally different from others. It wasn't that she was masculine or something it was the other way around she was so delicate and thin that its look like she would break if touched, it was that she didn't or hadn't the money to take care of herself. Her uniform was dirty because of dirt but looks like she didn't care, her hair had a beautiful red color but he was sure they wouldn't be soft and if he would face her he knew her lips would be dried instead of glossy like others and she was too bony to be liked. Yup Karin Uzumaki was strange like many mysteries which many avoid or took advantage of.

Sasuke Uchiha had no interest in her so he walk away but a soft humming reached his ears and he pause in his movement 'was she humming'?...he walk slowly near her so that she didn't know he was there. He could now see her side pose but she could and yes she was humming with a small smile on her face. It was strange to see her smile her glasses was lowering on her nose and threaten to be fall at any moment. There was a small rose plant at her side in a temporary bag. 'So she is planting a rose plant, its go with her personality' he thought.

It was not in Sasuke personality what he was doing. He was sitting there watching her instead of going out. He was glad yet irritated that she hadn't noticed him. Her face was cover with thin layer of sweat with exertion. Her bony hand was now digging more quickly and then it stop she pick the small plant with so much delicacy that it would break if she would hurry. She pull out the plant from the black bag and place it in the hole and started to refill it with mud.

She wipe the sweat from her fore head with her sweaty arm after completed her work and sign. For some reason Sasuke found that act so natural unlike others. People around him were all actors except for Naruto. All people are after something. People are selfish and so is he. He watched as she unbutton her first two button of the shirt and he watch her move her hand in a fan like movement. Her shirt was translucent he could see what under it and it gave him a chill. She wasn't as big as Huguga nor was small as Sakura. He could see her two rib bones outlines and suddenly he felt powerful without any reason. He was terrified of the thoughts. She was dangerous. She was turning into something which every man had yet only few could control. It was getting hot in here. He had to get out. He had to…..

A beep broke his thoughts and he look towards her. The small and happy mood around her was gone the instant she read the message. He wonder for a second who the sender was, his thoughts were broken again when she quickly run away without any traces of her existence. He looked towards the flower and then run after her. After sometime he found her in a space between two buildings with a guy, who was senior from them. He was literally eating her up with the eyes. He found the same feeling coming out of him which he was feeling not long ago. The senior nodded twice to what she was saying. He want to hear what they were saying but couldn't. in the end she nodded once and both left. Sasuke want to follow but he had pretty good idea what they would do so he forcibly stop himself and went the other direction.

The bell rang and the school was over.

….

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were on there way when Sasuke again found Karin. He saw a guy reached her, Junior this time he said something and she nodded once and they both exit the school together it was shocking and he hate these type of girls then suddenly it hit him, He was the same. But the both have different reasons, he was bore and she need money…..

He clutch the paper in his hand and look towards a nameless girl who was smiling at him and there was a strange glitter in his eyes and he smirk back at her, promising her the full night pleasure

….

**So, how was it? **

**I love SasuKarin and mostly hate this pairing… so me wrote it**

**Review….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:: stalking Sasuke i guess...**

**chapter:: 2**

_Warm was the first thing come to his mind when he felt her. Her strawberry flavor gloss was the only flavor prominent in the kiss. He pull her silky hair to tilt her head back to deepen the kiss, she compel easily. He could feel her moving under him to move fast, he wasn't in the mood for that._

_She grab his hair with both hand and guide it downward but he wasn't interested so he attack her neck with light kisses which made her moan and her strength left her. It was in his rules to never left the mark and never done it without protection. He torture her with light touches. For some reason he wasn't in the mood and he was bore, but he wasn't that selfish to left her in this state. He enter her quickly to end this as fast as he could. He saw her face for the first time. She has hazel eyes with black hair color. She was pretty. He close his eyes, he was near._

_Another night with another faceless and nameless companion._

….

When he enter the toilet he wasn't expect the scene in front of him but over all he wasn't expecting anyone. She was on her knees in front of a guy who was short and slim for a boy. He was in a bliss Sasuke could see that as her mouth and tongue around his pride, again Sasuke comment on his manhood. She was forcing herself he could see that. Why was Sasuke still standing there and watching them was beyond his knowledge. Without his consult his hand move and pull out his cell phone. He took their pictures without their knowledge and from that angle that only the boy face could be seen clearly.

She try to pull away but he didn't allow it. He climax in her mouth even with her protests. She cough as he put himself back again and said "Thanks for that I need it and here is the more money for extra services" with that he left her.

She was sobbing Sasuke could hear her. He put his phone in the pocket and observe her. She pick up the money and place her in her pocket. She try to get up but fell and started to cry. Then she pull her sleeve up there were only three alphabets on her deadly white skin. Sasuke again question himself that 'how can someone be this crazy for someone who didn't give a damn?' Sasuke left before she could kiss those three alphabets she carve in her flesh, the three initial of a person who was causing her pain.

…

He was at Naruto's home. After lots of begging Sasuke agree to help Naruto in upcoming tests. Naruto was all pumped up to impress Sakura by obtaining good grades. Sasuke sign inwardly as he told Naruto calculus formula for the third or fourth time he didn't know. After pushing all the formulas and steps into his best friend mind for three hours they both were drain were now laying on Naruto's bed. Naruto was stoking his hair which was calming.

"Hey, Sasuke" Naruto broke the silence.

"Hmmm" Sasuke encourage him.

"Do you love someone"

"love is a strong word, Naruto" Sasuke open his eyes and they both watch each other "if caring for someone is love then yes I love my parents regardless of their absences at home, my brother despite his ignorance and of course you in spite of your dumbness" at that Naruto pull his hair playfully and Sasuke laugh. Their laugh subsided and Sasuke continue "So, why the sudden question?"

"Hmmm it strange to explain but it's like that you are anxiety or something. I mean it like you are here and you are not at the same time. First I thought it was my imagination but your attacks are becoming more and more frequent" he hug Sasuke "I don't want to lose you Sasuke" 'I don't want you to disappear like others' Naruto thought.

Sasuke didn't reply.

….

They were arguing again. He was watching them from the 2nd story. She had a split lip and a bluish bruise on the corner of her left eyes. He was bore and they were entertainment for the time pass. She was trying to convince him that she will get money but he shook his head in disappointment. He tried to leave but she grab him and that was it.

"Get off me, dirt" Suigetsu pull but she tight her hold.

"I promise didn't I? please don't do this I will get the money at the end of the week, so please….." Karin beg the only response she got was a slap and she fell to the floor. Sasuke flinch at that.

"You have only three days or…" with that Suigetsu left her on the ground.

Sasuke was interrupted when he was watching her getting up by a pretty girl. She was standing right beside him.

"She is ugly isn't she" she commented on Karin.

'She is fascinating' he thought. Sasuke didn't comment out loud, he didn't want to give the wrong impression. Sasuke eyes notice every movement of her as she stood up. How her shirt stretch with her movement or how her hair slide and expose her neck or how her skirt swing upward show her thin legs more. Its excite him.

He felt arm slip around his own arm broking his thoughts. He look towards the gorgeous girl beside him. She was smiling seductively promising him something. She push him towards the wall and he let her. Ino Yamanaka was a dominant one. She crush his lips with her. After sometime they separate from each other.

"How about tonight" she pant in his ear.

He push her slowly indicating her to step back which she did "How about not" he replicate her move but with move seductive voice and with that he left he with a smirk on his face.

It was even odd for him to reject someone without any reason but it can't be help he was bore…

**...**

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

**how was it?**

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

**English isn't my Native language so watch out…..**

**Warning:: not much but I should warn you for the next chapters that this fic isn't fluffy so those who doesn't like hard stuff please find something else. **

**Only two or max three chapters are left.**

**well no offence for Sakura lovers, believe me i love her physique**

….

Chapter ::3

"Sasuke"he was pull out from his thoughts with a concern voice.

"Hn" was all his replied

"What are you doing?"Naruto jump near him from his position, to peek what Sasuke was seening in his phone.

"Nothing" Sasuke move away but Naruto was persistent as always and followed him.

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me…."Naruto continue and a vein pop out on Sasuke forehead with exasperation.

"Shut up, Naruto" Sasuke shouted and hit him over his head but to annoy him Naruto continue "Tell me ne ne, Sasuke. What are you watching that you are avoiding me?" Naruto whine and advance towards Sasuke again in dramatic way. Sasuke saw the playful glittering in Naruto eyes and replied "oh, if you want to find out then why not catch me han?"with that Sasuke broke into run and Naruto after him. It took him fifteen minutes to catch Sasuke because they were in Sasuke house. They were both laughing and sweating like madman on the floor, tangle with each other, mobile forgotten somewhere after their laughing subsided they lay there for half an hour before Sasuke broke the silence "So, how was the test?" it was rare for Sasuke to initiate the conversation and Naruto knew when he does he was in a talkative mood for some reason

"Remind me to never study again" Naruto sign.

"Why? I believe that I had rephrase that much that in the end even I had difficulty revising it"

"Well the shock of knowing all the question wasn't the one I want to experience anymore" Naruto laugh " I mean how could you handle it" he look towards Sasuke.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but its the other way around for me dobe"

"Sasuke"

"Hmmmm?"

"They say you rejected, Yamanaka" Naruto asked

"Well I wasn't in the mood" Sasuke replied stiffly.

"That's new, coming from you. She is a nice girl"

"Is it because of your crush?"

"No, not everything is about her"

"Well that surprising" Sasuke joked

Silence….

'Sign' "You know everyone is same?"Sasuke questioned.

"Ah?" Naruto replied confusingly.

Sasuke pull himself in a sitting position then retrieve his mobile from the backside of sofa. He sit on the sofa and pat his side indicating Naruto to come and sit beside him. Naruto walk towards him and sit beside him. Flip open his mobile Sasuke open what he was look ing before Naruto interrupted him. Naruto eyes widen to the segment playing on the screen.

"Wha..What is this?"Naruto shudder

"Can you help me, Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't speak so he only nodded.

….

_"What do you want, Uchiha?"the fair hair spit out the name like it was venom._

_"I know what you are hiding" Sasuke walk slowly towards the elder boy enjoy his discomfort._

_"So what han? What if you knows" he try to counter attack but Sasuke didn't want to gave him some hope and replied_

_"I know what you are doing"_

_"What are you after?"_

_"Just want to play"_

_"Don't play with the fire, even if you hurt her I am more concern if you get hurt"_

_"That's never happened nor it will" Sasuke answered_

_"Whats the catch so the most wanted one fall that's it?" he mock_

_"Stay away and just watch Hozuki and your secret will be safe as long as your lips are seal"_

_"I can't do that now do I?" Suigetsu left the class with the smirk on his face but continue talking which Sasuke heard clearly as a day "After all I really love her and its best for her to left me"_

_"Yup, its best for her to left you"_

….

He was a bastard he knew that, she was saying something he could hear that but what he didn't try to comprehend what she was saying. His whole attention was on the third occupant of the room. She again had her hair in ponytail, Was she mocking him or something? Showing her skin here and there…

"Hmmm….. Sasuke-kun" Sasuke whole attention was diverted to the other person.

"Yes, Sakura"

"Nothing…." And she continue with her work. Although it was he who bunk the class but she told him that she want to clear something and he had said ok.

Now they were going through the stuff which Sakura said she needed help in which even before seen it he doubt it. Sakura was one of the top student how couldn't she understand it? Well Sasuke wasn't complaining either why because he also put this day and time due to certain reasons. His reason was now knelt downward and picking up the duster which she had drop. Her shirt stretched over her frame teasing him in a way which he wasn't use to. 'How could something so baggy can be that revealing?' he asked himself.

Her crimson hair were mess even in a pony tail. There was a big blackish blue bruise was on he upper side of an eye. Her lips were slit from three places. There were many bruises under her shirt. She wasn't able to collect the desire money for her so called love of life. And the whole school saw the beating but none stop it. The excuse of any student 'they don't want to get in trouble' the excuse of teachers were' they weren't that important or it's on daily base that it can't be helped'. It wasn't worst, well the worst part was that in the end she choose HIM over Sasuke.

Sasuke breath out to calm himself ignoring the look Sakura was giving him. Hyuga over him? Literally? She was cleaning the window now. He look towards Sakura who was at the end. He pick up his book to get attention from the red hair girl which he did in the form of pause. Sakura finished quickly and the stuff her stuff in her bag quickly. 'It was now or never' as he stood up to leave Sakura done the same. They reach the door and he open it Sakura thanked him for helping her and offer a dinner which he decline. His heart was beating fast, faster than he could remember in anticipation. He was calming now but becoming frustration again, again he was wrong. 'How could she? How could that feeble, weak and lowly life gir….'

"Uchiha-san"

It was weak, too weak voice, it could have gone unheard but his subconscious didn't allow it. He stopped abruptly and Sakura also stop along with him. Sakura asked him something which was gone unnoticed by him. He turned around to face her. She was dishevel like always her front two buttons were open showing her skin and bones which he came to enjoy at some point. Her jersey arms were folded. She had tried to unsuccessfully cover her right eye with her bang to hide the bruise.

"Uchiha-san" she called again.

"Hn" he smirk inwardly

"Hmm…. I hav-….." she tried to talk but Sakura cut her.

"What do you want? You have any idea that you are wasting our time?"

"I….I…I want to…."

"Spill out, Uzamaki. We don't have all day" this time Sasuke interrupted

"Can I talk with you, Uchiha-san?" her voice was stiff. He could feel the nervousness in it. It thrill him.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he knew exactly what she was waiting for.

"Can we" she look towards the furious girl next to him then gulp down and continue "can we talk in privacy?"

Before Sakura could burst out he replied quickly "Ok" he turn towards Sakura and said "see you tomorrow then" with that they walk away from furious and stunt Sakura give her not any opportunity to argue back . If anyone would have seen the devious smile/smirk on Sasuke face they would have surely consider their opinion about him.

_'This could keep him away from his boredom'_ he thought

….

**Sorry Sakura Fans its not like i hate her it the other way around... i love her. Sakura and Karin are my most Favorite girls. so sorry again**

**So how was it?**

**Good or not? Satisfying or not?**

**Well thanks for reviewing, me appreciate it ****J**

**Review….**


End file.
